Harry James Targaryen
by Gambito
Summary: Harry finds himself bored after the defeat of Voldemort and Draco and Severus decides that they have had enough of his moping about. They give him a potion that is designed to send him to his fated mate and he ends up in the middle of the Game of Thrones. Completely AU, do not expect it to follow the regular storyline. This is a One-shot.


_**Harry James Targaryen**_

_**DISCLAIMER AND NOTES:**_

**I do not own the Harry Potter or Game of Thrones franchise. The characters and their worlds each belong to their respective owners. I only own the parts of the storyline that I created myself.**

**This is a one-shot so sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I haven't been able to write anything in quite a while so I took the chance today since it is my birthday. This idea has been dangling around in my head for a while so I hope you enjoy it!**

**I just want to apologize to any die-hard Game of Thrones fans that find themselves reading this. This is completely AU so do not expect the characters or the storyline to be like the one you know. I also omitted some names, such as the names of the dragons because I only had a limited amount of time to write this. That being said…Enjoy **

_**It began with a potion…**_

Harry Potter sat in his living room with a Firewhisky in one hand and the Daily Prophet in the other. He was reading it quite intently, but it wasn't long until he threw the paper down onto the coffee table. He felt like he was going stir crazy. Nothing he did held any excitement for him anymore and even his stint as an Auror and Unspeakable had left him more bored than ever.

Hermione and Ron had moved on with their lives and they had quite a few kids already. Harry didn't really keep tabs on them anymore since they only came over to rant about why he wouldn't marry Ginny and that they were perfect for each other and that Ginny was pining away for him even though Harry knew that she was very much enjoying her time with Dean.

No one else really bothered to ask him what he wanted to do and if he were quite honest with himself, he didn't know how he would have answered them if they even did ask. The thought sent his frustration into overdrive and he downed the glass in his hand before throwing it against the wall, but he waved his hand to stop it just before it made contact. Just because he was frustrated, didn't mean that he had to make more work for Kreacher. Even if the elf would just snap his fingers to remove the mess.

A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts and he had barely waved his hand to open the door before a white-haired man stormed into the room. Harry managed to put his glass down just before the blonde's anger exploded, but instead of receiving a fist to the face, he found Draco Malfoy gripping the front of his shirt and glaring at him.

"I have had enough of this moping around, Potter. And Severus is also at his wits end, so we found a little something for you…" Without giving him a warning, Malfoy forcefully tipped back his head and Harry only came back to himself once he felt the last of the potion run down the back of his throat.

He pushed Malfoy away before choking out a harsh cough at the taste. "What the heck Malfoy? Are you trying to kill me or something?" Not that he was serious about the question since he had become quite close to the two Slytherins and he knew that they wouldn't harm him, but still, that potion had tasted foul!

Malfoy gave him a sad smile. "In a way… but not really. You just drank one of the last potions that had been made a long time ago by an Elven King in order to find his mates in order to stop himself from going crazy. He made quite a few since he didn't know how many he had and evidently some had been left after he found the last one. The potion will send you to the place where your true destiny lies. Your life here will be run by a copy of yourself just in case you decide to return, if you were to find yourself in a different dimension that is."

Harry looked at the Slytherin in confusion and Malfoy nodded at his silent question as he felt a strange tingle in his body. "Sorry we didn't consult you first, but you and I both know that you wouldn't have ever taken it willingly. Some type of misplaced guilt would have made you refuse, and you would have stayed, only to become even more miserable and then doing something completely stupid like giving in and marrying the Weasel-girl."

By this point Harry could feel his body heating up immensely, but he didn't have the strength to move anymore. Malfoy caught him as he collapsed before he placed him on the couch. The temperature in his body was still rising, but he completely ignored it in favor of watching the Malfoy heir. Half of him yearned to force himself up in order to knock some sense into Malfoy's brain, but the other half, the half that was tired of following the same old routine, wanted to find a way to thank the Malfoy heir and Severus as well... if the potion really did work. If not, then well, he wasn't the Master of Death for nothing.

He glanced to the side and his eye caught one of his secret compartments. Inside it was a book with the locations of all kinds of rare ingredients that he had been working on to stay sane. The blonde's eye immediately widened in shock as he realized what Harry had given him once he opened the cover and Harry saw a brilliant smile cross over his face as he thanked him before everything went black.

The heat continued to grow inside him and it took a few moments for Harry to notice that the area around him was becoming hot as well. He tried to move his body, but it felt different somehow and even in the cramped space that he was currently in, Harry could feel that he didn't have a human form anymore.

The heat continued to rise around him and he knew by then that it was fire because he could smell it. But he didn't allow himself to panic since he could somehow sense that it wouldn't be able to harm him. The heat kept on growing until it hit its peak and Harry started kicking and pushing at the barrier around him as his instincts took over.

The hard barrier finally gave way and he tumbled out of the object that he was in. Fire still blazed around him, but he could feel a strong presence nearby, which seemed to call to his very being. He wobbled closer to it and snuggled against it before he looked around to inspect his form.

He was surprised to find that he had taken on the form of a pitch-black dragon hatchling, but his inspection ceased the moment that his eyes met the form of a white-haired man. At a quick glance he thought that Malfoy had traveled with him to wherever he was, but as his vision cleared, he realized that he didn't know the man at all.

He was frozen in place as he stared at the man, who was sitting on the ground cross-legged with his eyes closed. It took Harry a moment to realize that the fire had completely burnt away the man's clothes, leaving him naked, but there wasn't a scar on his body that would suggest that the fire was burning him.

This thought reminded Harry of the fact that he was currently snuggled up to the man and he jumped away as if branded, but an arm around his newly formed body, stopped him. Harry could see two other dragons on either side of him, but they stayed where they were as the man pulled him further onto his lap.

The man frowned as he looked at him, but it was a frown of intrigue, as if he felt that something was different about Harry and his next words proved it. "I feel a much closer and different bond with you than I feel with the other two, I wonder why that is so…" His words trailed of as he simply looked at Harry as if the answer would jump out at him.

Harry looked towards the other dragons, but they simply just blinked up at him before bowing their heads without showing any jealousy at all. Harry didn't know why he expected them to be jealous, but he knew that they could sense that he was more than just a normal dragon and that they were deferring to him as alpha.

Something whispered in this mind that the man was Rhaegar Targaryen and that he was one of his mates. He also found out from the voice that the reason that Rhaegar wasn't burning, was because he was dragonborn. Unfortunately, the little voice also informed him that he wouldn't be able to take on his human form until his form was the same age equivalent as when Malfoy had given him the potion.

It sucked, but at least he would still be able to mostly make use of his magic. He didn't think it weird that a voice was filling him in on certain things since he suspected it was meant to be a byproduct of the potion, since a person cannot travel to other world and return to his/her own world unscathed if they didn't know the rules.

Rhaegar suddenly put his hand behind his head and Harry could only show a moment of surprise before his body melted into a puddle of goo as Rhaegar found just the right spot to scratch behind his ears and under his chin.

Rhaegar didn't know what it was that drew him to the black dragon with a strange lightening shaped scar above its one eye. He cared for the other two dragons as well, but there was something about the black one that had him doing everything in his power to protect him.

He had named him Bane, since he simply refused to let anyone other than Rhaegar near him, oh and of course Jon for some reason. But Rhaegar doubted that it was because he had asked him to do so. The dragon seemed to know things that the other two didn't and it hadn't taken Rhaegar and Jon long to find out that Bane could poison beings with his blood, petrify people with his eyes and heal a being with his tears after they were attacked one day. It was also a surprise when they found that none of the effects (except the healing) could be used on them even though Jon himself wasn't dragonborn.

This would have made him even more valuable to those who coveted the dragons and so both Rhaegar and Jon had kept completely quiet about it. The two men were together by then, but they hadn't gone past more than a few kisses and cuddles, since it still felt like something was still missing from their lives.

The revelation of what it was, only appeared many years later as Jon and Rhaegar set out to gain the alliance of the wildlings.

Things had been going fine until a whole army of undead attacked the camp of the wildlings and Bane had swiftly swooped in, in order to get both Rhaegar and Jon away from danger. He had just gotten them to safety and were planning on saving the most loyal of their guard, when he got distracted by Rhaegar frantically calling him back.

A white walker jumped onto his wing and bit it at the joint and he landed with a howl of pain. This seemed to be the signal for the rest of the white walkers since they swarmed him and as they attacked, Bane tried to take off. The movement seemed like it would work, but a second later, Bane found himself plunging into the depths of frozen water as his strength completely gave in.

He could faintly hear both Rhaegar and Jon call out, but their words were lost in the haziness that the frozen water caused. Nothing made sense around him until an air of silence sounded out around him. He didn't know how long he had been under water, but it felt like an eternity. His muddy brain had a problem with focusing as he tried to find some way to tell how much time had passed and he hoped that Jon and Rhaegar had made it to safety. A sound jolted through his scattered thoughts and he whimpered as he was pulled from the ice by long chains.

A feeling of dread enveloped him as he recognized the white-walkers as his frozen body broke through the ice, but he couldn't move yet. A white-walker neared him and he wondered if it was the one that the white-walkers referred to as leader.

It had a sense of confidence about it that made Harry think of a king, but as the being neared him, he noted that whatever ability it was using to amplify his presence, it had no bearing on him as a dragon. In fact, something inside him wanted to snarl at the fact that this lesser-being thought that he could control him.

As the frost king laid his hands on his face, Harry could feel tendrils of ice-cold power running through his veins and he looked up to see that the being seemed to be waiting for something to happen. For a moment he thought that nothing would happen, but then he noted a glint of satisfaction in the being's eyes as he stepped back.

_Come dragon, stand up and ride with me. I am your new master and you will do as I say. _The voice grated against his ears, but Harry felt his body standing up against his will. A familiar soothing voice entered his mind and Harry allowed himself to relax as the being explained that his body was only following on instinct since the frost king would know if he was merely faking his cooperation.

A shudder runs through him and Harry watched in shock as his black scales seemed to melt away. They were replaced by pure white scales and as he huffed out his shock, a jet of pure ice shot out from his mouth instead of fire.

The changes frightened him, since he was sure that Rhaegar and Jon wouldn't be able to recognize him anymore and that they wouldn't want anything to do with him if he changed so much. Annoyingly enough, even the voice that usually guided him was silent and he felt real fear for the first time in a very long time.

He stood there, unable to move as the frost king gave out orders in his strangely silent way. He then turned to Harry and climbed onto his back, yet Harry could do nothing but allow his body to follow orders as he was led to a strangely familiar looking castle of ice.

For months he stayed there as the frost king gathered his army and his despair grew with each passing week. It wasn't as if the king treated him badly though, no, in fact the king seemed to silently ensure that he was extremely well cared for and that both confused and angered him since he couldn't figure out why. This went on until, finally, the frost king mounted him once more. As the customary flight to survey the borders ended, the frost king suddenly steered him into a different direction and Harry felt both fear and apprehension swarm him as the great wall of ice came into view.

The white-walkers started attacking the wall and Harry fought with himself as he was forced to freeze a large portion of the castle. An angry shout drew his attention and Harry felt his entire being shut down in despair as he saw Rhaegar and Jon being outnumbered by white-walkers. The two men were backed into a corner and the frost king forced Harry to land in front of them.

Both men immediately recognized him and Harry felt their pain as his own when he felt their despair. The frost king dismounted and stood in front of them. "_You have toyed with things that you do not comprehend, humanity must pay. The world will be cleansed and renewed…"_

Harry watched as the white-walkers grabbed their arms as the frost king raised his frost covered sword and suddenly a white hot fury engulfed him as he snapped. He lifted his front paw and trapped the frost king beneath it before the changes rippled over his entire body as his scales turned black once more. He took a deep breath and fire engulfed the white-walkers holding his mates.

Nothing remained of them yet the two men remained untouched. But this thought held no comfort for Harry as he remembered the giant force of white-walkers that were storming the castle. The two men seemed to read his thoughts because they climbed onto his back immediately and Harry allowed amusement to course through him before he turned back to the matter at hand. He took to the skies and sent out a call, which was returned two seconds later as his dragon siblings appeared at his side. His rage seemed to empower him and Harry found that he was suddenly twice the size of that of his siblings.

He gave a roar of fury and together they descended upon the white-walkers. It didn't take long for them to decimate the army and Harry felt pleased with himself until he remembered that the frost king was still alive, and that he had the power to make more white-walkers.

He raced back, much to Rhaegar and Jon's confusion until they neared the area where they had encountered the frost king two hours before. They expected to find the place deserted, and could not hide their shock as they found the frost king nonchalantly sitting on some stairs with his sword next to him and a three-eyed raven balancing on his wrist.

The raven flew away as they cautiously near the frost king and he looked up with a grim expression on his face. He slowly picked up the sword of ice and Harry, Rhaegar and Jon froze until he merely placed it on his lap. He looked straight at Harry. "_Use your fire on me, Harry."_

Harry was shocked at the use of his real name and his sudden reluctance to fulfill the request, but he did so anyway. He lets out a massive burst of flame and they all expected to see the frost king burn to ashes, but instead they were met with a mirrored, yet extremely pale, Jon Snow as the flames fell away. The sword of ice in his hand melted and in the center of it, the replica of Jon's own sword was revealed, even though it had clearly taken on a few frozen properties.

The three men gaped at him and the Jon Snow lookalike grimaced. "_Let me tell you a tale. It is a tale of a man that was born without knowing anything of his true birthright. He sacrificed everything for what he thought was right, even his life on one occasion, and in the end he lost every shred of humanity. By the time he finally realized that he had doomed humanity in trying to save it, his mates were killed and he vowed to bring about the fate of the world with his own two hands."_

Rhaegar, Harry and Jon felt his despair as his life, Jon Snow's own future, played out before them and they were jerked back when it finally ended, only to find the frost king standing mere inches in front of them.

He addressed Rhaegar first. _"You have more power in your blood than you would ever know. In my past you found out too late and the little you learnt were not enough to save you or your mates. Go to the three-eyed raven, he will reveal everything to you."_

He then addressed Jon. _"The world is not always as black and white as you think. In the future you may need to commit terrible acts in order to stop this time-loop from happening again. I will be there to guide you, but the decisions you make are your own. Protect your humanity like you will protect your mates."_ Rhaegar and Jon both looked confused at the mention of more than one mate, but they stayed silent.

He then stood in front of Harry and reached out a hand and Harry couldn't stop himself from unconsciously lowering his head. _"I know you are wondering why I froze you, but it was needed in order to draw out you full potential. You yourself told me this once and having you so close to me for these last few months without being able to reveal anything was slowly killing me inside. Now I think it is time that you make that power your own."_

The frost king reached inside himself and Harry was shocked when magic allowed him to remove a small crystal teardrop from his chest. Harry immediately realized what it was and he tried to step back as the frost king pressed it against his chest. Whispered words entered his mind as he felt the frost king's heart fuse with his own. "_Take care of them and yourself Harry Potter. When you need me just ask and I will be here to guide you."_

The frost king's form turned fuzzy and Harry felt the frost king's heart unlock something inside him. The frost king laid a hand on Jon's shoulder before stepping forward and merging into one with him. The feeling of loss was immediate and staggering even as Harry felt the bond between the three of them completing itself.

Logically he knew that the frost king would always be in Jon, but the feeling of loss was too great to be comforted by that thought. His mind and body finally collapsed under the pressure of the last few months and he gave in to the darkness as Jon and Rhaegar's frantic shouts echoed in the darkness around him.

Rhaegar felt fear in his heart as Bane collapsed next to them. He wondered if he had been hurt during the battle but that thought broke off as he registered that Bane's body was shrinking. He looked to Jon, only to find him in a similarly shocked state before he shook his head as if to clear it. "The frost king says that we will receive all our answers in due time. We don't have to worry, it's just exhaustion."

The frost king must have said something else as well because Jon suddenly looked like he was about to pop a vein as he internally started fighting with 'himself'. Rhaegar tried to ignore the strangeness of it. It seemed that the frost king would now become a frequent visitor in their conversations and he didn't know what to think about that. Although, watching Jon mentally fight with his alter ego was quite funny to say the least. The frost king seemed to be an expert in riling Jon up.

He turned his attention back to Bane and had to blink in shock when he realized that Bane had actually turned into a young man. He felt his heart clench possessively as he instinctively ran a hand over the dark-haired man's face and he promised himself that he would kill the one who had given their mate this scar.

The thought froze him up and he turned to Jon as realization ran through him. The frost king had called Bane "Harry" so he must have known that he would change into a man and he had also mentioned that he and Jon had more than one mate. So Harry was their third, the one reason why they hadn't felt complete even when they were together.

Rhaegar thought back on how both he and Jon had barely been able to function when they thought that Bane had been killed. The only thing that had kept them going was the will to live for each and the promise that they would end the monster that had killed Bane.

The thought prompted him to immediately take Harry in his arms and so he did. Jon must have sensed something because he stopped his internal fight and they were both silent as they mounted one of the two remaining dragons.

They placed Harry's form in between them in order to both keep him from falling off and to keep him warm in the frigid winter air. The remaining dragon flew circles around them as it kept a lookout for danger. Usually they would stop and rest in between, but the two dragons seemed as anxious to get home as they were so they flew throughout the night, changing from the one dragon to the other and only taking small breaks in between.

Dragonstone soon came into view and Rhaegar felt an unknown feeling rise up in him. Would Harry be happy here? Would he accept the chance of being their mate? They landed and the wyverns lingered. Rhaegar could feel that they two wanted to be by Harry's side as he recovered, but they were too large to be able to fit into the rooms.

Rhaegar and Jon ran soothing hands over them before rushing to get Harry in a bed so that the healers could check on his state, but a golden glow had them freezing and the two of them could only gape as the two dragons, no miniaturized, flew up to them before urging them to the rooms by yanking on their sleeves.

Jon looked at him with an expression that clearly showed that he would collapse if any more surprises were sprung on them today. The effect was lost however when he started arguing with the frost king again and Rhaegar felt himself relax. Even if they were to be confronted with any more surprises, they would be ok.

In the end it took two weeks for Harry to finally wake up and by that time the frost king had become impatient and told them everything there was to know about their mate so that he wouldn't have to. Both Rhaegar and Jon silently swore to protect him and they vowed that they would ensure that he enjoyed his life from now on.

They also managed to open a timed portal to Harry's previous world that would open once every week and they soon found that quite a few wizards wanted to make their home where Harry was. Jon and Rhaegar was still worried that Harry would want to go back and due to their duties they wouldn't be able to follow him, but his friends assured them that, that wouldn't be the case.

And so it was that Harry woke up to a room full of people, most of which he thought he would never see again, as well as two miniature dragons that had taken to sleeping on either side of his pillow, much to Rhaegar and Jon's amusement and frustration.

Severus was able to find a way to form a new body for the frost king and it was quite confusing to find that he now had three mates instead of two, even though the two versions of Jon still counted as one being. The past of the frost king never came to pass and so they continued living happily even though trouble still reared its ugly head now and again. Or at least it tried to…one glare from Severus and most bad guys found themselves running with their tail tucked between their legs, and lets not even mention the times when the frost king decided that he was bored… but that would be a story for another time.

**THE END**


End file.
